Black Holiday
by Independent Angel
Summary: Company. Presents. Decapitation. Sometimes the good guys don't always win.[Romance.action.adventure.horror]
1. Whister

**Company. Presents. Decapitation; Alex Rider's horrifying holiday. **

**I erased 'Say the Word' because I'm going to restart it into a different way. I'll start it soon if you review Perfect Boyfriend and/or Le Mascarade. Thanks, and please review this one, too!**

It was finally the Winter Holidays; away from school, and hopefully away from MI6. This time, Jack Starbright – his guardian – is taking him to Vancouver, BC, Canada. What's so special about it? They'll be going to Blackcomb, Whistler, and staying at the lodge for about a week.

"So, are you going skiing or snowboarding?" Jack asked, packing her blue XLRS snowboard. Alex smiled, thinking about all that free time he was going to have.

"Snowboard; I've skied too much already. Snowboarding's fun," he chuckled. Jack sighed, dropping two red sport bags in front of the door.

"So, it's going to be a whole week? Why Whistler? Why can't we go to our own mountain?" Alex asked, suddenly realizing it. Jack smiled brightly.

"Because we've been on that mountain too many times and I have a friend who lives in Vancouver. Her name's Denise!" She exclaimed, finally done packing her things. Alex had finished too; Jack had three bags in total and he had only one. He started to think that Jack was going to bring five more.

XX

Alyssa Masterson, who was 14, lived in Vancouver. Her mother – only parent – was taking her to Blackcomb, Whistler. She had long, black hair and hazel eyes. She heard that her mom's friend was coming to visit, and she had to bring along some guy that wasn't even her kid!

"Why are they coming? I'm always used to Jack coming but not some other kid!" Alyssa exclaimed. Denise, Alyssa's mother, sighed.

"Jack isn't a mother but she's the boy's guardian. He has no parents and his uncle died in a car accident," Denise explained. Alyssa sighed.

"What's the guy's name," she asked flatly.

"Alex Rider. He's also fourteen. Maybe you two can have some fun together!"

"Mom! I am not going to spend my time hanging out with some random stranger who has no parents!" Alyssa exclaimed, packing her luggage. Denise shook her head.

"Give him a chance, Alyssa. You might like him," Denise smiled. Alyssa frowned.

"Yup. A chance to annoy me outta crap," she whispered.

XX

Alex Rider and Jack Starbright had gone to Whistler, meeting up with Alyssa, her mother, her older brother, and her brother's girlfriend.

"Oh, Denise, I've missed you!" Jack s exclaimed, squealing. Alyssa smiled.

"Hey Jack," she chuckled, hugging her too. Jay, her older brother, smirked and waved lightly. Kimberly, Jay's girlfriend, barely moved her eyes from the snow and spent her time flipping her red hair and checking out her nails.

"…and this is Alex," Jack introduced, Alex stepping forward. Alyssa's jaw dropped slightly, seeing his smile made her all jingly inside.

"Hey," he said, looking straight at her. Alyssa tried to hide her blush but it was obvious she liked him.

"Yeah, whatever," Kimberly said, still acting like a good-for-nothing model and trying to sell her crap.

Alex looked at her weirdly, but her had to admit, she kinda pretty. But she was two years old than him, and she was taken.

Jay walked up to him. "Hey, what's up I'm Jay," he introduced himself.

_At least her boyfriend isn't a piss off, _Alex thought, smirking.

"I-I'm Alyssa," she smiled, gripping the snowboard tight.

"Hey," Alex said, flashing a smile. "Race you down Dead Hook," Alex added. Alyssa looked at him weirdly.

"How do you know I can ride Dead Hook?" Alyssa asked, looking just at the peak of the 'Double black diamond' rated run.

"Jack told me. C'mon, let's go!" He exclaimed, running. Alyssa squealed, excited of two things; hanging out with a cute boy, and riding Dead Hook. This was going to be the best holiday….

XX

Alyssa, Jack, Alex, and Denise had gone to Dead Hook, while Jay and Kimberly stayed at the crappy lodge. Alyssa looked down.

"Just like last year," She chuckled.

"What happened last year?" Alex asked.

"Some guy decided to take on some shitty bet and run Dead Hook with a mist. Turns out he was found dead in the forest, with all his bones torn out of his body and all the bone marrow gone. Some people say it was a cannibal, up in Green Emerald Sky coming down to feast. But others say it was some wild animal looking for shitty food for a shitty reason," Alyssa explained.

Alex tired to shrug off the idea of a cannibalistic human.

"Where's Green Emerald Sky?" Alex asked. Alyssa point to a peak with a house and other deserted buildings. It was the only one with Christmas lights.

"There. It's used as a tourist attraction; scary, haunted places sure seem to scare the crap outta everybody and come here to check it out," she laughed, finally starting to go on Dead Hook.

"Hey, you, come back here!" a man called, in a black suit.

"Sorry, sir; what's the problem?" Alex asked.

"The problem is, is that mountain run is closed. Ever since the 'incident' from last year, we're afraid of seeing that disgusting sight again," the officer explained. Alyssa frowned.

"RJ Rodriguez?" Denise said, frowning. The officer nodded.

"Scared the shit out of me," he laughed. "Now go, before you end up becoming one of them," he said, marching off. Alex watched him leave. _Them_? Wasn't it only one?

XX

Alex had been given a room in the third floor of the lodge. It wasn't bad; fresh wood, new carpets, thick blankets, soft pillows, and awesome room service. They even had a TV!

As Alex opened the door, he heard someone jumping on the bed. Wrong room? He looked at the door number and it was the one they had given to him. He looked inside, and saw a little girl jumping. Alex blinked, and she wasn't there anymore. _Just your imagination,_ Alex thought. He walked over to his bed and saw the imprint on it.

Someone had definitely been on it.

**Please review or I won't update sooner than soon! Please, I really want some reviews! Thank you! **


	2. black out

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! I'll update sooner! Even Perfect Boyfriend if I get one review for that one chapter! Thanks!**

Alex ran to the main lobby and found Jack flirting with a guy standing near the window.

"Jack!" Alex said, tugging her arm like a little boy. She looked at him, puzzled.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, finally stopping flirting. Alex calmed down and remembered the jumping girl.

"Jack, when I went to my room, I saw a little girl jumping on my bed. It was my room, I checked. When I looked back at her, she wasn't jumping nor she was there anymore," he said, panting slightly. Jack rolled her eyes as Alyssa walked into the lobby.

"It was probably you imagination," she chuckled. Alex shook his head.

"That's what I thought, until I saw the imprint on the bed. Jack, you have to come look; this thing isn't normal!" He exclaimed.

"What's not normal?" Alyssa interrupted. Alex turned to her.

"Nothing," he lied. He wasn't just going to tell someone about this, except Jack. Jack had gone back to flirt with the boy, until all the lights in the lodge flickered. Alyssa gasped, and heard a shriek coming from Kimberly's room. The lights turned officially off, and everything was dark black.

"Alex," Alyssa breathed, trying to see her way out. Alex had taken a mini flashlight and turned it on.

"Jack? Alyssa? You guys there?" He asked, looking around. He suddenly felt a hand on him, and he grabbed it instantly before it could do anything.

"Ow! Alex, relax, it's me!" Alyssa exclaimed, shaking her hand off.

"Sorry; I thought you were someone else," he said, now looking for Jack.

"Yeah, and I thought this was an accidental black out," Alyssa added. Alex turned to her and saw Jack completely blanked out.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, half distracted. Alyssa shook her head.

"Isn't it obvious? The weather's not bad, there's no storm, it was regular temperature, so there was no chance of a regular black out," Alyssa pointed out. Alex nodded. He should have figured that out.

Alex then realized the chill sent through the air, and looked at the rest of the few people left in the lobby.

"Is it just me, or is it colder in here than it was before?" Jack asked, joining Alyssa and Alex. Alyssa looked around.

"It _is_ colder. I need to go fin my mom," she said, starting to walk. Alex turned sharply as he heard this.

"No! We're all going. Alyssa, you said this wasn't accidental; that means someone is going to do something. Something might happen to you," he said, walk towards her. Alyssa shrugged.

"Fine, do what you want, but can we regroup and find out what's going on?" she asked. Alex and Jack nodded and started walking to Denise's room. She was in there, holding a flashlight.

"Hi mom," Alyssa said, starting to look for something.

"What are you looking for?" Alex asked, putting the flashlight beam in her.

"My pocketknife; like you said, anything can happen," Alyssa said. Jack and Denise had gone to Jay's room, finding both Kimberly and Jay in there. They all met up to the lobby. Alyssa was the first to speak.

"Okay, we need to split up, look for a breaker, and turn the lights back on," she said. Jack had easily agreed. So did Alex, but her mother was more stern of the idea.

"No! Don't you dare, Alyssa! You'll be coming with me and so will you, Jay," she said, wanting them to come. Alyssa shook her head.

"No way! You said I could do what ever I wanted here! This includes it!" She argued. Denise shook her head.

"Not a chance. This isn't one of those times and we'll be in my room," Denise said, starting to grab Jay's arm. Alex realized how thankful his parents weren't here at the moment.

"Why not this; I'll go with Alyssa and find the main breaker. Jay and Kimberly, you guys keep guard for all of our things. If someone did this, you'll need to make sure no one steals anything. Jack, um, monitor us my GPS and by our radio…you know…" Alex said, trying to get the signal 'MI6 something' was happening.

"What about me?" Denise asked. Alex sighed.

"You make sure no idiotic psychopath tries to kill us," he joked. Alyssa nudged him.

Alyssa took her pocketknife and a flashlight. Alex had taken a few gadgets Smithers had given to him before. A radio watch, a GPS ring, a laser flashlight, and a dagger pen. Both of them had walked into a hallway, almost pitch black, and already Alyssa felt nervous.

Truthfully, she was with a cute guy, but this wasn't enough to calm her down. It would take a miracle for something non creepy to happen; like Alex being a spy. Ha! Like that would ever happen.

Alyssa's intuition told her that something was behind her, and she was right. Someone with a clown mask was following them, and Alyssa screamed and ran like hell. Alex had no choice but to follow her. But as Alex ran, he had dropped his GPS ring.

What was Jack going to think now?


	3. Ouija Board

**I love writing horror! LOL, please review!**

Jack had checked where Alex had gone, by looking at the GPS signal. But as she watched, the red dot didn't move, but just kept blinking, until it was gone. No…it couldn't be…were Alex and Alyssa dead?

XX

Alex had finally caught up to Alyssa, who was scared half to death when someone in a clown's mask had snuck up behind them. Unfortunately, Alex had dropped the GPS ring, now Jack would think the worse.

Alyssa had finally stopped running, and panted. Alex had leaned on a wall, sweating.

"What are you, a track star?" Alex asked, catching his breath. Alyssa grinned.

"You have no idea," she smiled, then frowned at the thought of a creepy clown. But when she ran, Alyssa had turned her head a bit, and saw that the clown thing was holding a knife.

"Alex…" she whispered, holding onto a doorknob. Alex had looked over, and looked at her.

"You can open it if you want," he said. Alyssa cautiously opened the door, and found out it was a hotel room.

"That's weird," Alyssa said. Alex frowned.

"What?"

"All doors need to be locked," she said, showing the door had no card swipe. He nodded.

"You're right. But why, and what's in here?" He asked, peering in. Inside, it was completely different than all the other rooms; it was old, dark, dusty, and damp. Alyssa had held the flashlight and shined it over the bed.

"Someone was here…" she whispered. Alex looked over and saw what she meant; the bed was pressed down and it was certainly heated.

"Someone's playing a joke," Alex said, not believing it. "No, this can't be happening. This has to be a joke!"

Alyssa sighed. "Maybe not; Alex, look at the cabinet," she said, shining the flashlight over to his shoulder. He looked, had saw a slim, black box labeled 'Ouija Board'. Alex frowned.

"What's your point?" He questioned. Alyssa gave him a devious smile, and walked toward it.

"No…no, Alyssa, don't! Look, Jack and the others don't know where we are, some clown chased us throughout the lodge, and there's a room which…" He said, but stopped, knowing Alyssa wasn't paying attention.

"Alex, come on. Something is going on, and I'll tell you, I'm superstitious…"

"So am I," he said. Alyssa smiled.

"So let's go! Look, Ouija Boards are made to have contact with the dead, FYI, they can't hurt us," she said. Alex sighed, giving up.

"Damn, I feel like I'm in a slumber party," he sighed, sitting down. Alyssa had put the black piece on the board, and made Alex put his hands on it.

"It's not going to work if you're not included," she stated. Alex sighed, just doing what he was told. Alyssa closed her eyes and started to ask questions. "Is anyone here?" She asked slowly. Slowly the piece went over to a side, saying 'yes'. Alyssa looked at Alex and realized he was wide eyed. She chuckled.

"I moved it," she whispered. Alex rolled his eyes. She was starting to feel safe again as she caught him smiling at her. Then, out of the blue, Alyssa asked, "Who are you?"

She didn't expect anything to happen, but the black piece move over, and Alyssa screamed, and Alex scrambled beside her.

It first went to an 'H', then 'E', 'R' 'M', 'A', and 'N'. Alyssa gasped, grasping Alex's arm.

"Herman?" She asked, quivering. Alex was lightly shaking, and realized it was cold…very cold. The piece moved again and started spelling.

_Alex Rider…_

Alex gasped, trying to get away from the Ouija Board. "Why is it spelling your name?" Alyssa asked. Alex shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh god, we have to get out of here," he said, grabbing Alyssa's hand. But before they could leave, Alyssa heard footsteps coming. Alex clearly heard it too, and wrapped one arm around Alyssa. That's when he noticed it…Alyssa was starting to get colder…and colder.

XX

Denise had huddled with Jay and Kimberly at the fireplace, while Jack was getting worried sick about Alex. As she looked over to the wall, she saw walls starting to get scarred, and blood starting to drip.

"_Jack…Jack…_" something whispered. Jack whimpered and looked around. She started to see a man's leg and starting to appear was his body. Then she realized who it was. That man her class used to talk about in history.

XX

"ALEX!" Alyssa yelled, as he pulled her to the ground before the shelf nearly fell on top of them. Alyssa was relieved to be uninjured, but realized Alex was lying right on of her.

"Alex?" She asked, but realized he was in pain. "What's wrong?"

"My shoulder…it's feels like it's burning…" he said, finally rolling off. Alyssa took a look and saw a big gash on it.

"Alex, you're wounded…"

**I was scared typing the Ouija Board part. I'm getting goosebumps, LOL! Please review! Weird things will happen…**


End file.
